Reflections
by lilypadandprongs4eva
Summary: Sora contemplates on his relationship with Riku **one shot**


We were standing there on our island, Riku and me

Summary: Sora contemplates on his relationship with Riku one shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters, plotlines ect ect…so don't sue me, pretty please?

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

We were standing there on our island, Riku and me. The sun was going down, just hitting the edge of the glistening water on the horizon as we stood there, leaning against the fallen coconut tree, not speaking. In this place here you and me had done this exact same thing to many times to count, watching the beauty of the sun after a long day of sparring against each other. Most often I'd be sulking, annoyed at another day of losses against you while you stood there arms crossed, hair blowing in the wind, with a smirk on your face. Of course…that was before.

You've always been confident of your own abilities, haven't you, Riku? Always so brave, never showing any weakness. To me, you had always been a tower of strength, unbeatable and impenetrable. You were always more mature, you the all the ideas, whatever you did, I tried to do too. I guess you could say that you were my role model, although in the end, I don't think we turned out very alike, you and me.

I don't think you ever really confided in me much, even though we were best friends. You never were one for speaking that much, but I knew you well enough to know stuff, when something was wrong, when you were hurting. Just little signs I picked up over the years of our friendship, how you always tried to hide things but I caught them anyway.

I tried to help you, I really did, but I was young, although I hate using that as an excuse. Sometimes I just never knew what to say, how to give you comfort, so I didn't at all. I just pushed it to the back of my mind, telling myself it didn't matter. Now I wonder, should I have pressed the issues with you, until you spilled you soul to me? Maybe if I had of gotten closer to you, forgotten my jealousy of you and everything you could do better then me, you might never have thought that using the darkness was the only answer.

Maybe learnt a bit earlier that the strength of heart and the light from you friends is always stronger then any darkness. I worked that out quicker then you did, I guess. Strangely, that doesn't make me feel happy, that I was smarter, better than you. Because I know it's not true, and in the end, does it really even matter?

I'm older now then I was, before this whole Keyblade thing started. Well I guess that's obvious, I was gone for over two years, I left only fourteen and came back almost seventeen. But that isn't what I meant. Emotionally, I'm not the same person I was then. It's hard to explain, but somewhere along the journey, I grew up. I didn't notice it then, but now, looking back, it seems easy to see. It's scary a bit too; I never thought I'd be glad to be older.

But somewhere along the way I did, and now things that were so important, just aren't as important. Beating you when we spar or race, so what? Being number one, who cares? Just being together, as friends, being with people who you love, isn't that more important. Not our silly rivalry. It's horrible though that it took our whole world collapsing to the darkness and a two-year quest to make me realise how important you are to me, Riku. Precious. Me and you have something special I think. A bond that goes deep, Riku. Deeper than me and Kairi, or Donald and Goofy. Everything is different when it comes to you.

All my life we have been together. You were always a permanent fixture. I don't remember a time when you weren't there. I guess I figured we'd always be like that. Best friends.

When our island was collapsing, and we were outside, you were standing in the darkness. I was scared. You reached out for me, telling me you weren't afraid. I strived not to be either, like you. I tried to get to you, but I stumbled. You looked at me and I looked at you. There really was no fear of the darkness in your eyes. When we were separated though, I was scared again. How was I supposed to do anything in this unknown world without you to guide me, help me?

I remember meeting Donald and Goofy, and then when I ended up seeing you again, I remember introducing you. You disappeared soon after and I didn't understand. Why did you leave? Were you jealous that I had new friends? That I was not dying without you there to protect me? Or was it that you thought you were being replaced? Forgotten? If this weren't so serious, I'd have laughed. You, self assured, so confidant, never afraid Riku with self doubt? And over something that was so untrue. You were and always will be my best friend Riku.

As long as I live, I will be with you, I swear. I would do anything for you. If I had to, I would have given myself up to the darkness to save you. I guess it's only fair, considering that you did to it for me already. I can't believe you did that, really. When the door to the Realm of Darkness was closing, with you fighting off the Heartless so King Mickey and I could close the door, knowing that after it closed, you would be stuck inside. I know you think that it was nothing, that you deserved it even, for what you did, getting manipulated by Malificent, and possessed by the fake Ansem. Personally, I think you're just a bit weird.

"Riku?" I asked quietly. The sun had set now, it was dark. I could only see an outline of you. Your arms were crossed, as always, and now that I looked at you, I could see the silver of your hair. As you turned to look at me slowly, I was the glint of the white of your eyes. "We'll always be friends…right?" I asked this question hesitantly, although we knew each other so well, we didn't have many talks like this.

"What?" You say, sounding surprised. "Of course Sora." It doesn't sound as though you have any doubt.

"Friends forever." I say then, surprising even myself when I realise how happy that makes me. I think I saw a faint hint of a smile playing at your lips.

"Always."


End file.
